


The Birds and the Bees

by shamrockivy



Series: Thunderstreak's Adventures [11]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrockivy/pseuds/shamrockivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bumblebee have to explain the human and Cybertronian 'birds and the bees' to their son Thunderstreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds and the Bees

Bumblebee knew that his son was eventually going to ask the question, but even his many thousands of years of existence did not prepare him for the actual asking. It might not have come up for another year or so except for that Ironhide and Ratchet were expecting another sparkling and Alex had then begun to ask some pointed questions and it was then that Bumblebee knew they’d finally crossed the point of no return.

So the next night had been set aside for just the three of them to sit down and have the discussion that Sam stuttered out was ‘the birds and the bees’. Bumblebee had wondered why it was that Sam had identified himself as avian when his actual classification was mammalian, until Sam explained that it was just a euphemism.

Sam had the foresight to have Judy and Mikaela take Mirari out that night for a shopping trip so her young and innocent ears wouldn’t pick up anything they weren’t ready to hear yet.

Then came the most awkward conversation that the two had ever had in their entire lives; telling their fifteen year old son about sex as both a human and a Cybertronian.

Sam’s stuttering had come back full force during the talk and Bumblebee had been slightly concerned about his systems, with all the blood flow having rushed up to his face in the fiercest blush Bumblebee had ever seen his bonded have.

The hybrid had valiantly explained about the different types of sex, from masturbation, to oral, to vaginal and anal. Sam had choked out the importance of using protection and lots of lube. Bumblebee was rather relieved when his bonded stressed the point that they didn’t know if hybrids such as Sam, Alex, and Mirari would be susceptible to diseases transmitted through sexual activities since Sam had only had two partners.

Next came the hesitant questions from Alex and Sam did his very best to answer then as honestly, but also as conservatively as possible. After Alex had cleared up his confusion with the human side of intimacy, Sam relaxed back in the chair he was sitting in, visibly relieved that his part of the educational lesson was over.

Bumblebee then began his explanation of the Cybertronian aspects of intimacy; the understanding of how interfacing worked and how it was different from sparkbonding. His part of the lesson was less embarrassing, at least for him, due to the fact that interfacing was not a taboo subject for Cybertronians. He also clarified why his son could be both human and Cybertronian, while his best friend James could only be human and his other best friend Steelshadow could only be Cybertronian.

Alex had fewer questions after Bumblebee’s run through, but his last one made Bumblebee’s processors begin to run into overdrive.

“Daddy, can I talk to you alone for a bit?”

Horrible scenarios began to scan into his probability counters and his core database was bombarded with warnings.

His bonded only gave him a helpless shrug in assurance before ushering him out of the room with the reluctant promise to ‘not eavesdrop’. Bumblebee actually considered disregarding his bonded’s order, before deciding that wasn’t the best idea if he wanted sex anytime during the next month. All he could do while waiting was pace nervously back and forth across their living room floor.

After what seemed like hours, but his internal processors pointed out was only twenty six minutes, both Sam and Alex came out of the room with Alex stating he was going to go see what Steelshadow was doing before leaving.

Bumblebee had just opened his mouth to start firing off questions, when his Sam beat him to it.

“Nothing horrible happened. He wanted to tell me that he thinks he’s probably gay, since it’s only the boys that he’s taken any notice of. He also leans towards liking the older ones more and I told him to be cautious of that. He’s not seeing anyone right now and he’s still a virgin, although he did ask me about whether I was one for our first time together.”

At that reminder, Bumblebee pulled his Sam into a possessive embrace, practically purring and nuzzling his face into his bonded’s neck.

“And what did you tell him?”

“The truth, that yes, I gave you that form of my virginity,” Sam stated, a small tint of pink still lingering on his cheeks. “I feel bad for Lily though, that poor girl’s going to be fighting a losing battle if Alex really is gay.”

Bumblebee tilted his head in mild confusion at the sudden subject change.

“Why would Lily be upset by Alex’s liking of men?” he asked.

Sam just looked up at him in surprise before answering.

“You mean you haven’t noticed? Bee that poor girl’s had her heart set on Alex since she was ten! She idolizes him and to her, our son can do no wrong. That is, unless our son doesn’t have any inclination towards the opposite gender. I’ve got a sneaking suspicion there are going to be many tearful fights between those two later on down the road. Lily’s just too stubborn for her own good to know when something’s a lost cause.”

Bumblebee hummed an agreement to his bonded’s statement before the previous mood came back to him and the reminder that their son was currently not in their home and would be out for at least an hour or two.

Snatching up his Sam and tossing him over his shoulder, Bumblebee gave a light smack to his bonded’s rear end before heading to their bedroom.

“At least you’re not too stubborn to try and resist my attentions,” the Autobot scout said as he tossed Sam onto their bed before slowly and sensually crawling on all fours to hover over him, eyes filled with love, lust, and mirth.

Sam chuckled, for his desire and want for said attentions were obvious in his tone and body language.

“Oh no, why should I be stubborn when I can have you make me feel so very good?” the hybrid asked, teasingly stripping off his shirt and throwing it carelessly to the ground before leaning up the scant few inches that separated the two to place a chaste, but lingering kiss on Bumblebee’s lips. “After all, who else is going to take care of me?”

A half serious growl began to build in Bumblebee’s throat. “No one, because you’re MINE!” he roughly grated out, bending down and claiming his Sam’s lips with stunning intensity, before fully pouncing on his prey, clothing discarded in all directions.

The next sound to come from Sam was a gasp, along with a breathless, “yours” in reply.

After that, words weren't needed any longer.


End file.
